CURA MIS HERIDAS
by wildsasuke-kun
Summary: sasuke regreso a konoha aunuqe sakuranolodesprecia tampoco disfruta de su compañia, pero el no entiende por que le duele tantoel verse en esa situacion dedesprecio-Vamos sakura dime lo, si no, te voy a dejar de besar- cuando ledijo eso ella...-


**HOLA ETTOSOY NUEVA AQUI PERO ME DIO UN HAS DE INSPIRACION ASI QUE DECIDI ESCRIBIR ESTE SASUSAKU SOLO QUE NO SE SI CONTINUARLE O DEJARLO COMO ONE-SHOTE DIGANME SUS OPNIONES Y VERE QUE DECISION TOMO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**IAGUAL GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA:3**

Cap.1 Recordando

Ahí cerca de unos frondosos árboles había una pareja de lo mas cariñosa comiéndose a besos.

El chico de pelo azabache no mayor de unos 18 años tenía aun chica de cabellos rosas de lo mas sonrojada atrapada contra un árbol, mientras la besaba con una pasión jovial de lo mas hermosa y solo se separaban ocasionalmente para agarrar un poco de aire. Entonces el chico le pregunto a ella de una forma muy sensual al oído:

Vamos sakura dime lo, si no, te voy a dejar de besar- cuando le dijo eso le dio otro beso corto pero largo dejándola con ganas de que continuara con mas y entonces la vio a la cara, ella estaba tan sonrojada con la boca semi abierta por el último beso largo que le dio y cuando le dijo esa última petición o más bien orden, ella no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y voltio su cara muy avergonzada se veía tan tierna y tan inocente a él le encantaba cuando la ponía en esas situaciones y después de visualizar su hermoso rostro continuo hablando-vamos sakura dímelo!.

Entonces con un poco de timidez voltio el rostro totalmente sonrojada y abrió un poco la boca para articular unas palabras en voz baja para que solo sasuke las escuchara-yo…yo te amo solo a ti sasuke-kun, así que… así que bésame por favor-cuando termino de decir la frase voltio el rostro de nuevo y bajo un poco la barbilla.

Con el rubor un poco subido en su rostro pero totalmente controlado con su faceta seria, sasuke le alzo la barbilla a sakura y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, pero aun así ella bajo la vista totalmente avergonzada por su pasada declaración-sakura mírame- pero ella no lo miraba- sakura mírame ahora!- subió un poco el tono de voz el uchiha menor cuando vio que se reusaba a verlo y por lo visto surtió el efecto deseado por que casi de inmediato pero lentamente subió la vista-y yo te amo a ti eres solo mía sakura… recuerda eso.-dijo eso torciendo un poco su boca en una sonrisa de total autoridad posesiva y lentamente se acercó a su boca y le empezo dando besos cortos que se volvieron cada vez mas feroces y apasionados, aunque el sabia que ella lo amaba le gustaba oírlo, así sabia que el ocupaba su pensamiento todo el tiempo.

Dios cuando la deseaba y la quería, esa chica pelirosa lo volvía loco a cada instante. Cuando el regresó apenas unos 10 meses después de haber dejado aquella aldea hace 6 años, pensó que las cosas con su viejo equipo serian mas frías y difíciles, y él podía entender esas razones después de querer acabar con su pasado y sus lazos que eso por obvias razones porque ellos se habían convertido en su familia y cegado por la venganza solo quería lo que él creía que le daría satisfacción, pero después de lo de itachi su vacío se volvió más grande y no hubo satisfacción alguna y después de haber sido manipulado por madara en su momento más frágil por así decirlo, empezó una furia incontrolable contra la aldea que lo vio nacer, pero después en una reunión secreta que tuvo madara con los akatsukis escucho como era que planeaba usar a sasuke como el escalón para destruir a konoha, cuando escucho eso sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima entonces en ese momento decidió irse y advertir a su aldea aunque sabía que acercándose podría morir, el sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del daño que había hecho y aunque pensaba irse solo su equipo hebi llamado taka le dijeron que lo acompañaría en su duro camino, pero entonces aunque haya pasado de la posición en donde estaba en ese tiempo a la que estaba actualmente no había sido fácil.

Cuando llego a advertir a konoha del ataque inminente de madara, lo agarraron a él y a su quipo hebi los habilidoso ambus por supuesto sasuke no se resistió sabia que resistirse podría ser mortal, fue cuando solicito hablar con tsunade aunque la mujer acepto a fuerzas y cuando el solicito regresar a a la aldea y por consiguiente que su equipo hebi también se quedaran, tsunade no le pareció mucha gracia pero por alguna extraña razón acepto , después mando a llamar a las ultimas personas que creía vería en esos momento primero entro kakashi y abrió grande los ojos a ver a sasuke ahí pero un destello en sus ojos le dio a entender a sasuke que sabía que algundia el regresaría, después entro el baka de naruto así un montón de escándalo pero cuando tomo atención a la sala en donde estaba o más bien a quien estaba ahí callo súbitamente se acercó lentamente a sasuke y levanto el brazo entonces sasuke veía aproximarse el golpe cuando solo sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando sasuke vio el rostro de su amigo traía una sonrisa lobuna y le dijo- te tardaste más de lo que pensé dobe-sasuke solo emitió un hmp, pero en ese momento naruto le hablo más bajo y le dijo- hay sasuke te vas a sorprender al verla…cuida su corazón- y terminando de decir eso se movió hacia un lado para situarse junto a kakashi cuando en ese momento entro sakura a la habitación y sus ojos se encontraron lucia tan bella su cuerpo había cambiado mucho desde que era un adolescentes de12 años ahora tenía un cuerpo maduro con una pequeña cintura y su cabello antes corto ahora le había crecido hasta la cintura, seguramente se quedaron viendo por menos de 3 segundos pero para ellos el tiempo parecía detenido y ya no dijo nada solamente sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco pero lo supo disimular bien y al cabo de un momento rompió el vinculo y se situó entre kakashi y naruto después tsunade les conto la situación y también sobre su regreso a la aldea con su equipo hebi y que como paga por su triaision tenía que hacer misiones más pequeñas, aburridas y desagradables; aceptaron pues no tenían otra opción, después de ese breve encuentro entre ellos dos sasuke no tuvo ni un otro contacto más cercano con su ex compañera de equipo sakura y no entendía por qué eso le molestaba tanto y asi pasaron 4 mese hospedados claro está en el viejo territorio uchiha, pero la actitud de sakura así el no cambado hasta que un día se harto si tenía algo que decirle que se lo dijera en la cara y un día que iban así una misión sus ex compañeros y el, mandaron a sakura y sasuke por comida y agua, entonces el aprovecho para hablarle.

Sakura-dijo su nombre seriamente y ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y le contesto- que sucede sasuke-kun estoy ocupada- dijo mientras se disponía a irse a otro lado para "recoger agua" entonces sasuke la rode y la encerró contra una gran piedra que estaba detrás de ella y le dijo en un tono de voz alto- ¡dime lo que me tengas que decir a la cara! No te contengas estoy preparado para todo, pero si seguimos evitándonosla vida aquí será un infierno! así que por queme ignoras sakura me odias por lo que hice lo entiendo si es así, pero quiero que me lo digas!-entonces cuando callo se dio cuenta de que sakura tenia lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos y le dijo-no te odio nunca podría…solo …solo que mi corazón no soportaría..no soportaría que te fueras de nuevo y si me mantengo alejada no me doler tanto cuando…- no pudo terminar la frase puesto que sasuke la había callado con un beso en la boca tierno y abrigador , cuando se separo le dijo-sakura yo … no me iré… no me iré solo no me trates así tu no- entonces después de haber dicho eso sacado de lo más profundo de su alma sakura se dio cuenta de que el resentía su desprecio así que lo abrazo y lo volvió a besar.

Al recordar eso sasuke le da tanta vergüenza el haberse comportado en ese momento de esa manera, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no tendrá a aquella pelirosa como la tenía en aquel momento tan cercas de el pudiendo la besar de esa manera.

**GRACIAS POR A VERLALEIDO Y DEJENME SUSCOMENTARIOS PORFAVOR ASI SABRE SI CONTINUARLA O DEJARLA ASI. :3**


End file.
